Gone
by Supernatural-Lover-79
Summary: Eve needs help finding her daughter. She was kidnapped by Orcs through her closet in the middle of the night, but why? Why would Orcs steal a human girl? So Eve hurls herself into Middle Earth to save her daughter, but who will help her? first fic, R&R?


"MOMMMMYYY" I jerked my eyes opened and peered to my left at the clock.

"3:00 a.m. Not again Liz." I whispered to myself as I slowly uncovered my legs and got out of bed. "I am coming baby!" I yelled as I walked down the hallway toward the last door on the left. I finally got to my daughters door and turned the door knob and walked in.

I walked in to see my beautiful blonde daughter crying. She was hiding her eyes under her blanket and whimpering. I swiftly walked over to her bed and threw my arms around her.

"Baby, did you have another dream?" I asked her as I brought the blanket off of her head. I watched as her blue eyes examined the room in a panic, and then she looked up at me. I watched as she pointed to the closet and started crying.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked again as I kissed the top of her head.

"They came back, Mom, they want me to come with them." She said through sobs as she wrapped her arms around my body and squeezed tight.

"Shh, Baby, it's just a dream." I whispered to her as I started rocking back and forth. "No one will ever take you away from me." I said as I again kissed the top of her head. After thirty minutes of rocking I felt her tired body go limp and heard a snore escape her lips. I chuckled to myself as I laid her back into her bed, brought the blanket back over her small body, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Elisabeth; I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered into her ear. I walked over to her open closet and closed the doors. "I swear I shut these earlier." I whispered to myself as I shook my head and walked away. I walked back down the hallway toward my room and flopped myself into my bed. I looked back up at the clock and it read '3:45'.

'I wonder when this will all end' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and got lost in thoughts.

'This has been happening ever since my daughter turned 5. I don't know what happened, but the night of her birthday when she was asleep, she screamed out for me. I ran into her room and her closet doors were flung open and she was screaming frantically pointing towards it. Sometimes I think I'm crazy and sometimes I think something, somewhere is trying to hurt my daughter. ' I slowly drifted off to sleep again.

BEEEEEEP. "Oh God, not yet!" I yelled as my alarm was blaring in my ears. I swiftly pulled a pillow over my ears to block out the sound. I then stuck my hand out and pounded on the top of the alarm clock to stop the annoying beep. I then took in a deep breath, threw the pillow off my ears, and swung my legs out of bed. I walked over to my door and grabbed a robe and wrapped it around myself. I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Elisabeth, it is time to get up. You've got school!" I shouted down the hallway. I then walked back over to my dresser and looked into the tall mirror. I reached up and took my dyed brown hair out of its ponytail; I watched as it fell onto my back. "This is going to be a bad hair day" I said to myself in the mirror as I picked up a brush and ran it through my hair. I then put my hair back into a bun and walked back out into the hallway.

"Elisabeth, I am serious, "I stopped and looked at the clock on the hallway wall, "It's 7:30 the bus comes in twenty minutes!" I yelled as I proceeded down the hallway and into Elisabeth's room. I opened the door to Liz's room and stopped suddenly. Liz's pink comfortable was in a mess at the end of her bed and her sheet had been ripped off. I shifted my green eyes toward her dresser and saw all her trinkets had been shoved down and some had fallen onto the floor. I continued my gaze onto the floor and saw her white carpet stained with muddy foot prints.

"Elisabeth?" I whispered as I walked further into her room. I slowly made my way to the other side of Liz's bed and looked on the ground to see nothing. I took in a deep breath and panic slowly set in.

"Elisabeth, I am serious where are you!" I shouted as I heard my voice echo in her room. I shifted my eyes again and looked all over her room, and I had to make them stop on her closet. I stared in disbelief as a red and white light glowed from her closet. "What the…" I said as I started making my way to the entrance of her closet. I stood there staring deep as the light slowly started to disappear.

"No wait..." I said as I shook my head and lifted my hand toward the light and unintentionally took a step forward. I instantly felt myself fall forward and into a black hole.

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. It will get better, I promise!


End file.
